


This is my idea of fun!

by Captain_Mercurian



Category: Merlin (TV), Reign (TV), Swan Princess (1994), The Hollow Crown (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A+ Parenting, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Can't believe I had to use him, Hal as Derek, Henry IV as Prince Hals mother, I Don't Even Know, I am still the only one shipping them, Kid!Loki has less emotions than Kristen Steward, Kids are hard to find, Love/Hate, M/M, Mordred as Bash is cute, Sebastian as Odette, Uther Pendragon as Bashs father, WTF, but adoring, crack!vid, i love it, incredibly stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal as Derek.</p><p>Sebastian as Odette.</p><p>They really hate each other. Or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is my idea of fun!

**Author's Note:**

> The kids part is terrible, but the rest is really funny :D
> 
> Well, at least I think it's funny...
> 
> I still ship them so hard.


End file.
